As wireless communication technologies develop continuously, high-speed data services and demands for access to a network at any place increase explosively. It is predicted that the traffic will be increased by 1000 times by 2020, thus, the capacity of a Broadband radio access network should be increased to meet the further demands of services of users.
Aiming at demands for broadband wireless access, researches on the demand for and the key technology of the fifth-generation mobile communication system have been initiated in the European Union, China, Japan and the United States. The main approaches for increasing the throughput of a network include: increasing the transmission speed of a point-to-point link, extending a frequency spectrum resource and deploying heterogeneous networks in a high density, wherein heterogeneous networks deployed in a high density will support a traffic that is 20-30 times as much as the current traffic. In the environment of the heterogeneous networks deployed in the high density, the coverage area of a cell is decreased to increase the spatial multiplexing rate of a frequency spectrum resource, at the same time, interference becomes the primary challenge to the high-density deployment of networks. The heterogeneous networks deployed in a high density, in which interference distribution is relatively complicated and services types and the number of users are huge, need a flexible resource configuration scheme so as to adapt to the dynamic property of the networks.
Interference management schemes in the related art include schemes for coordinating and managing resources in different dimensions including a time domain, a frequency domain and a space domain, however, these interference management schemes each of which is used to manage resources in a dimension are independent, an integrated scheme for managing interference in a plurality of dimensions, especially in the directions of spatial beams, has not been taken into consideration.
No effective solutions have been proposed to address the problem that interference management schemes in the related art can only be used independently to manage interference in a time domain, frequency domain or space domain.